Ramen Dingin
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Sasuke, jangan pergi....
1. Ramen Dingin

* * *

_**Peringatan sebelum membaca**_ : hehehe, bukan peringatan serius kok. Tapi supaya tidak membuat kebingungan dan kericuhan di mana-mana, saya akan menjabarkan di sini. Fanfic ini tentang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan _timeline_ ketika Sasuke telah menetapkan hatinya untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Malam dia berangkat, Sakura yang menahannya, tapi di sini saya _**GANTI**_ jadi Naruto. ( pikiran aneh ini memang gila dan ga bener )…Mohon dimaafkan dan dinikmati aja…_Review pliz!_

**POV** : Sasuke Uchiha.

P.S : bukan yaoi, jadi boleh usap dada sebelum membaca, atau mencak2karena ternyata suka pairing NaruSasu :P

P.S.S: coba baca sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mellow biar waktu baca juga ikut terenyuh ( terenyuh sama lagunya:p ).

* * *

Aku melirik tas perbekalanku.

Tergeletak acuh di atas meja belajar.

Isinya hanyalah perlengkapan normal sebagai seorang shinobi. Tapi apa aku benar-benar memerlukannya? Alat hanyalah alat. Tidak bisa membuatku menjadi kuat. Kurasa aku melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.

Mata yang menelusuri setiap inchi kamarnya untuk terakhir kali terhentikan satu-satunya pigura yang menggantung kaku di dinding yang seluruhnya tiada kecacatan.

Selama ini aku telah bertahan sendirian. Menjadi kuat sendirian. Demi dendam yang terus kupanggul. Meskipun memberatkan punggung dan bahu, serta menegangkan otot-otot pada kaki, karenanya aku bertahan.

Lalu tiba-tiba tiga orang itu masuk dalam kehidupanku. Tidak berlagak seperti penyusup, tapi terang-terangan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. Aku kehilangan pegangan. Dendam yang selalu kurasakan, seolah lepas meninggalkanku. Menjadi bagian hidup hampir sepanjang hidup, membuatku takut kehilangan 'beban' itu. Tanpa 'beban' itu aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat. Kakiku terlalu ringan untuk melompat hingga aku takut tidak berada di atas tanah lagi. Walaupun alasan kuatku adalah untuk 'beban' itu sendiri.

Aku terlibat dalam tipuan khayali

Supaya tetap berada di atas tanah, supaya 'beban' itu kulepaskan seorang diri, dan supaya aku tidak lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya aku _harus _pergi dari sini.

Seperti halnya alat, tipuan pun akan kutinggalkan di belakangku. Dan kakiku akan melangkah berat namun pasti menapak setiap lira permukaan bumi, bahkan kalau perlu sampai ke dasar bumi.

Saat bulan purnama bersinar, dia memanggilku keluar dari kenyamanan ini.

Kembali menghadapi perjuangan kesendirianku.

Aku hampir melalui perbatasan. Ketika semuanya hampir kulepaskan, ada rasa yang menghantui. Dada terasa kosong.

_Keputusan terbaik yang pernah kubuat._

"Sasuke!"

Aku tidak terkejut dengan siapa yang berniat menghalangi niatku. Dia salah satu tipuan khayali. Bahkan yang terparah di antara semuanya.

_Kenapa harus dia?_

Kami berpandangan. Mata birunya mempertanyakan diriku. Dengan sorot mataku, dengan intensitas yang kurasa paling tepat sudah kuisyaratkan aku tidak mau dia menghalangiku apalagi mencampuri urusanku. Masalahnya dia juga menatapku dengan intensitas yang sama…Tidak, aku merasakannya jauh di dalam sorot matanya dia mempersiapkan apapun untuk menahanku.

"Jangan pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Itu dia, keluar juga.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap pergi? Mau melawanku?" aku masih yakin aku berada di atas angin. Meskipun kemampuannya terus berkembang, dia belum cukup dewasa untuk mengendalikan semua kekuatan potensial dalam dirinya.

_Aku jadi menemukan alasan lain_.

"Aku akan menahanmu!"

"Bagaimanapun caranya!" tambahnya emosional.

_Untuk mencari kekuatan._

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku. Senyum sinis. Bocah tidak akan mengerti. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia bocah, tapi karena dia bodoh. "Simpan saja energimu, belajar yang giat sampai aku kembali lagi. Saat itu kita bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati."

_Demi menekan cemburu pada kekuatan yang tidak pernah bisa kumiliki._

"Ke-Kenapa harus pergi!?" suaranya bergetar. "Kalau kau mau bertarung denganku, kapan saja kulayani! Mau babak belur, pingsan, sekarat, atau mati…Semuanya boleh!"

_Namun ada pada dirimu._

"Kau pikir kita ini umur berapa?" aku agak jengah juga. "Ini bukan pertarungan antar anak kecil…

Tapi sesama laki-laki." Aku menatapnya, melihat reaksinya yang mematung terdiam.

_Supaya aku bisa melepaskan 'beban' ini._

"Ka-Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen! Aku tahu rasa ramen kesukaanmu! Biarpun aku tidak punya banyak uang, aku pasti akan mengusahakannya! Pokoknya," dia menyerocos tidak keruan dengan wajah memerah padam, "SASUKE, JANGAN PERGI!"

Tambahan catatan: dia bodoh, _idiot,_ dan _tolol_.

"Dasar kau…Paling bodoh sedunia."

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia melihatku tersenyum padanya. Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan. Aku menyelinap ke belakangnya dengan kecepatan yang belum bisa dikejar matanya. Memukul tengkuknya.

"Sa…Su…Ke…," kesadarannya hilang perlahan. Aku menahan tubuhnya sebelum dia akan bangun di pagi hari dengan rematik.

_Supaya aku tidak memalukanmu pada pertarungan antara lelaki kita._

"_Mata ne,_ Naruto…."

**---HFSmile---**


	2. Pergi Jauh

* * *

Tidak sadarkan diri tepat pada waktunya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Aku hanya menemukan langit-langit kamar yang familiar.

Hanya menemukan semburat sinar matahari tanpa kicauan burung karena hari sudah terlampau siang.

Hanya ketenangan biasa yang selalu kurasakan tiap hari hingga tidak lagi terasa sebagai ketenangan.

Namun kali ini aku terbangun, hatiku terasa berat.

Aku bukan orang yang pandai menyampaikan perasaanku, walaupun aku selalu berceloteh dan omong besar. Kadang aku takut, apa yang keluar dari mulutku dengan bangga, akan kembali padaku tanpa rasa hormat.

Aku seolah berjalan ke hari itu, meskipun aku berusaha menghindarinya dengan terus sekuat tenaga berlatih dan menyembunyikan semua kelemahanku.

_Ya, semua kelemahan._ _Terutama dari orang itu._

Orang itu kuanggap saingan terbesarku untuk menjadi Shinobi terkuat. Aku tidak pernah menyukai gayanya yang sok keren namun digemari banyak perempuan, heran…Apa sih yang bagus dari manusia penyendiri seperti itu? Yang tidak ingin ditemani meskipun banyak yang bersedia berdiri berdampingan dengannya?

_Walaupun jauh, jauh, jauh di dalam hatiku, ada rasa kagum yang tidak bisa kutahan._

Aku tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya! Aku dan dia adalah rival!

_Rival ketika aku tidak tahu betapa dia juga mempunyai lubang yang besar dalam dirinya_. _Yang selalu menunggu terisi sampai penuh._

Matanya memancarkan itu, setiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya di dalam kelas maupun di saat aku mengintai dia berlatih sendirian sampai terlihat bodoh. Mata yang tidak bisa bersinar karena kabut yang menyelimutinya.

_Satu orang kesepian akan menarik orang kesepian lainnya untuk saling menutupi lubang besar dalam diri masing-masing._

Tapi bagiku saat itu, aku hanya memikirkan kesempatanku untuk menyainginya dan mengunggulinya semakin besar.

Namun entah sejak kapan, aku berpikir tindakan sembrononya menyelamatkanku dari serangan Shinobi Suna adalah tindakan ksatria yang tidak mau kuakui kalau aku ingin berdiri di posisinya, menerima serangan-serangan tajam demi melindungi seseorang.

_Melindungi dia?_

Pokoknya mulai dari sana, aku tidak bisa menahan diri mengidolakan dia. Dia sainganku yang kukagumi. Selalu dan selalu bertindak tepat pada waktunya. Aku muak membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya bila dia mengetahui perasaan paradoksku ini. Dia, tidak diragukan lagi, akan menertawakan aku sampai rasanya lebih baik aku mengubur diriku sendiri.

Aku memandang ujung kakiku yang berada di bawah selimut.

Kaki itu, pernah bersama-sama dengannya berlatih memusatkan cakra di telapaknya. Bersama dengannya, kaki itu membawanya ke atas puncak pohon yang menjulang sebagai bukti hasil latihan panjang.

Lalu dia katakan, "Ayo pulang, Naruto."

_Siapa yang dia panggil? Jarang, hampir tidak pernah dia memanggilku dengan nama…walaupun aku sendiri memperlakukan dia begitu._

Malam itu perasaan hangat dan puas mengaliri pembuluh darahku. Puas karena artinya dia mulai menyadari kemampuanku. Dia menyadari aku berlari di belakangnya dan hanya tinggal beberapa saat untuk sejajar dan akhirnya mendahuluinya.

_Atau aku hanya mengharapkan berlari di sampingnya selamanya?_

Tanganku meremas selimut, menahan gemetar tubuhku. Hatiku terasa berat.

Ekspresinya saat bertemu terakhir kali dengannya kemarin malam terus menerus berpendar dalam pikiranku.

"_Dasar kau…Paling bodoh sedunia."_

Air mataku terasa berat.

Aku mengerti ini walaupun terus kusembunyikan darinya. Dia, dengan curangnya sedikit demi sedikit mengisi kekosongan dalam diriku. Yang membuatku mulai mempertanyakan status saingan, mempertanyakan untuk lari maupun berjalan, bahkan duduk di sampingnya.

Aku menatap keluar jendela dengan mata buram. Menatap awan-awan kelabu bergeser perlahan-lahan oleh semilir angin membujuk.

Ne,_ Sasuke…, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_

_Apakah aku juga mengisi kekosongan dalam dirimu...?_

**---HFSmile---**


End file.
